Marvin Gaye
Marvin Gaye was an Aisonian bard who loved to shag women above anything else. Unfortunately he chose the wrong target when he tried to seduce Axikasha Keiran who promptly cut him in half with her big, pointy sword. Biography Early Years Marvin grew up in the crowded part of Myridia known as "Motown" (this area was originally a small town that joined with Myridia; the first mayor was named Mo). He quickly aspired to become a great bard, and his mellow, crooning voice made him an instant hit. His deep sense of spirituality also helped him learn some basic white magic. In the golden days of his career, however, the Yamato Army invaded. So he left on a journey to find out What's Going On. He Heard it Through the Grapevine that a great army was being amassed at the Magestar in order to Save the Children. So he got a Hitch Hike to the Magestar with a Pretty Little Baby that he quickly fell in love with over the course of the journey. Their romance just got Sweeter As the Days Go By, but Marvin knew they would have to part, adding One More Heartache. They eventually reached The End of Our Road, and they parted ways. The last thing Marvin said to her was "How Sweet It Is (To Be Loved By You)." Marvin then enlisted his services in the army. After such a Heavy Love Affair, he realized that he had always been a Trouble Man, and that he had Got to Give it Up and leave the memories of his Distant Lover behind. Distreyd Era However, the memories of that infamous lover did not leave Marvin who soon craved to shag someone with equally big boobs. He did fight with the army against Yamatians but quickly grew bored of it because there were hardly any Yamatian women to shag. However, he eventually found what he was looking for in Axikasha Keiran who was escaping from Castle Myridium with her newly acquired Dawn. Death Unfortunately for Marvin, this timing couldn't have been more wrong, and the frustrated Ax simply tested her new blade on him and cut him in two. Aliases and Nicknames ; Über Gay : What the Yamatians called him. Appearance A handsome fellow...for a black man. Personality and Traits A lecherous opportunist who wanted to shag anything that moved. Powers and Abilities Innate Ability: Sexual Healing. If Marvin engaged in intimate contact with any member of the opposite sex, she would be healed of all her wounds and ailments. Unfortunately, this caused Marvin to fall into a deep slumber, and could only be awoken when the woman cooked breakfast for him... just like the infamous Audi man would want it to be. Relationships Axikasha Keiran Marvin saw Ax as a beautiful babe that he desperately wanted to shag. Ax, however, did not share the sentiment and quickly took care of Marvin...in her own, brutal way. See also *Axikasha Keiran Category:Aison Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Third Age